1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to packages and, more particularly, to stretchable semiconductor packages and semiconductor devices including the same.
2. Related Art
With the development of smaller electronic systems such as mobile systems, semiconductor packages which are capable of processing a large amount of data are increasingly in demand. As electronic systems become lighter and smaller, the semiconductor packages employed in the electronic systems have been continuously scaled down. In addition, flexible electronic systems which are capable of bending or warping are increasingly in demand with an increase interest in portable and wearable electronic systems. Accordingly, flexible semiconductor packages have been developed to realize the portable and wearable electronic systems.
In general, flexible semiconductor packages mean semiconductor packages having a characteristic in which bodies of the semiconductor packages warp or bend when an external force is applied to the semiconductor packages. Recently, however, with the development of internet of things (IoT) and wearable devices, in addition to the flexible semiconductor packages stretchable semiconductor packages have been desired. Semiconductor chips employed in semiconductor packages have been fabricated having reduced thickness. Thus, these thinner semiconductor chips may easily warp or bend. However, most of the semiconductor chips may still lack a stretchable characteristic, where stretchable refers to the extendibility of length or width of the semiconductor chip. Accordingly, with today's technology it may be difficult to realize stretchable semiconductor packages including semiconductor chips.